<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cold Nose by sassy_pelican</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346078">A Cold Nose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican'>sassy_pelican</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Henry meet via Kal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cold Nose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing: Henry Cavill x Reader<br/>Warnings: sniffing of butts, the full ball that is Kal, Henry and his beefy self, language, fluff, not much tbh.<br/>A/N: This is my first Henry fic, at least my first time writing one. I’ve read plenty (and will read plenty more). I only recently joined the Cavillry so please be kind. This is unedited. I also posted this on tumblr a few days ago and forgot to post it here, whoops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Four Years Ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You said that you wanted to start doing yoga outside to feel more in touch with nature. You’ve certainly achieved </span>
  <em>
    <span>touching</span>
  </em>
  <span> nature more, the amount of times your face has kissed the grass is something you’d rather not divulge. Although, you’re not sure if you’ve managed to get more in touch with nature. All you’ve managed, besides making a fool of yourself, is well, making a fool of yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was much easier to put your earbuds in and block out the snide snickers from thin women walking and jogging past than to pretend you didn’t hear them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bitches,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just wait until your metabolism decides to fuck you over too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>On wobbly legs, or rather one wobbly leg, you start into the tree pose. You manage to catch yourself more than once, and even with earbuds, you can still see women snicker, even if you can’t hear them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t however manage to catch yourself this time. Tumbling to the ground in a very ungraceful manner, you land in a heap on your mat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” you mutter, slipping out an ear bud. Still, you’re determined to enjoy this day out, even if it is with a bruised ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing back up, you decide to do the downward dog before attempting a one-legged one again. At this point you were just hoping that your leggings weren’t see-through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had you gotten into position, a very cold round shape was pressed to your crotch. Screeching you stood up and turned around, ready to thrash someone only to come face to face with a very cute dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” you say. “Who are you?” You notice a leash and collar, but no tag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s customary to greet female dogs like that little man,” you tell the dog, now looking you in the eyes as you kneel down. “But sir, it’s impolite among human females to greet each other with a sniff to the crotch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scratch between his ears and he leans into it, tongue falling out the side of his mouth, panting. “Besides,” you say. “You’re nose is very cold and my crotch just so happens to be very warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were so invested in your doggy conversation that you didn’t even hear someone screaming for the dog, currently still getting pets. Unfortunately for you, that meant that the man screaming for his dog, is now behind you, watching the interaction with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kal,” he says, “Are sniffing places you’re not supposed to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH FUCK!” you yell, falling on your ass for the nth time today. Just your luck, really, that the hunk that is Henry Cavill would hear you talking about sniffing your warm crotch to his dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry love,” he mutters, “didn’t mean to scare you. I thought you’d hear me yelling for him,” he says, offering a hand for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shyly you take it, letting him help pull you up. “How much of that did you hear?” you ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of it,” he says, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” you mumble. “Well, um, sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” he laughs some more. “Kal really shouldn’t be sticking his cold nose in warm asses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You manage to look him in the eyes for all of three seconds before doubling over in laughter. Thankfully he joins in. “Never thought a first impression with anyone would be my warm ass,” you laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair,” he says, wiping tears from his eyes, “I never thought it’d be the first thing I heard someone say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Y/N,” you say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” he says. “Although you probably knew that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, but it’s nice to get an introduction anyway,” you look down at the innocent face of Kal. “And it’s nice to meet you too Kal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, considering he ran off to sniff you,” Henry says, eyes alight with mischief, “I’ll say he thinks it’s nice to meet you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was about to grab something for lunch,” he says, suddenly seeming shy. “You’re welcome to join me if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on what you’re having,” you say, teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever the lady wants,” he jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it a cheat day?” you ask him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just so happens it is. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” you reply. “I’m not about to eat the best juicy burger I know in front of someone who can’t have one too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Present</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry’s arm is draped over you as you cuddle into his side, eyes glued to the tv. “You know,” you say. “Geralt has a really nice ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Henry says, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “Does he now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. The way it looks in those pants, I just wanna,” you bring your hands out and clench them, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>squeeze</span>
  </em>
  <span> them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He throws his head back and laughs, disturbing the once sleeping bear at your feet, who now lets out a whine at being interrupted. “Squeeze away my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” you say. “I wouldn’t get to keep Geralt’s ass. I can however keep yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you want me for? My ass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your dog,” you deadpan. The look in his eyes changes and your heart flutters. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry me,” he says, almost a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” you say. “When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I say in the morning will you still say yes?” Henry asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I will. Do we get to wear pajamas?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To go get a marriage licence?” Henry asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” you reply. It’s just us, we don’t need to be fancy. We can have a big ceremony with everyone there after it’s safe. Right now, I’m content with just a piece of paper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he says. “You know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” you reply. “And I love you. But you never answered my question, can we go get the licence in our pj’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay,” you say, pressing a kiss to his lips. “We are so wearing the matching Superman pj’s I got for us years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal. Should we exchange my fantasy rings?” he asks, realizing he doesn’t have one yet, the urge to ask you came out of nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>